A Life That's Good
by DeynaAU
Summary: I never wanted the Rayna/Deacon love story to end. It was a once in a lifetime love. But, a love that strong for that long, transcends time and space and life goes on. Here is my take on how this story ends. I don't claim to know the end or want it to end, but if it must, and it must, this is how I'd like to see the curtain come down.


A Life That's Good

I don't own these characters or this story. They belong to Callie Khouri and the creative minds behind Nashville. They and the actors have breathed life into these characters and brought me to love them. I cried when they cried; was overjoyed for them when they succeeded; and, was concerned for them when they faced peril.

I never wanted the Rayna/Deacon love story to end. It was a once in a lifetime love. But, a love that strong for that long, transcends time and space and life goes on.

Here is my take on how this story ends.

I don't claim to know the end or want it to end, but if it must, and it must, this is how I'd like to see the curtain come down.

WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK. PLEASE REVIEW.

Rayna's Belle Meade estate was bustling and a little noisier than usual today. The younger kids were restless, running around and going in and out of the house. The older kids were filling the house with joyful noise. They congregated in the music room and helped themselves to the guitars, drums and piano, jamming to pass time.

Today was a special day, the 25th anniversary of Highway 65. All the current and past artists, as well as the team behind the scenes that kept things humming along with media and industry execs were gathering at the Opry for a huge celebration.

"Alright, everyone in this house with the last name Barkley, let's get a move on it," Avery called out. Juliette poked her head out of the powder room where she was putting the finishing touches on her lips. Cadence and AJ emerged from the music room. "Y'all sounded good in there!" Juliette exclaimed proudly. Cadence and AJ, also known as The Descendents, were the newest artists signed to the label she helped to build.

"Gunnar, we better get a move on it, too," Scarlett urged.

"Kyle and Jackson are in the music room. Bonnie is running around by the pool with the little ones. Hopefully she kept her dress up clothes, nice."

"I brought a change, just in case." Scarlett smiled at the chaos around her. She marveled at the love and friendships that have endured the test of time. She felt blessed. She sidled up beside her uncle and gave him a squeeze.

"What was that for?" Deacon asked suspiciously.

"I love you Deacon. Congratulations." Scarlett said simply.

Deacon smiled and kissed her head. "Big day for you, too. You were the first artist Rayna signed. She thought the world of you and was awed by your talent. You didn't disappoint, sweetheart."

"Hey Gunnar, can Jake and I and Claire catch a ride with you?" Will asked. "Claire and Bonnie can't be separated. They are like unattached Siamese twins and Jake brought his Porsche Turbo which barely fits the three of us."

"Sure. You ready to leave? We're headed over now to do one last check," Gunnar said as he picked up his keys and headed toward the door.

"Yep. See you over there Deacon. Where are the girls?" Will inquired.

"They are like their momma, always late. I told them we needed to leave fifteen minutes ago and they are still finishing getting ready!"

Deacon chuckled to himself. He thought back about his first paid gig with Rayna. She started getting ready four hours before they had to get to the venue. She was so excited she couldn't stop talking. She was scared that her daddy would find out since she skipped out on a family dinner with him and Tandy at the country club. Every few minutes she halted her preparation to come out and kiss Deacon and every once in a while a kiss turned into heavy petting which turned into hard, fast, hot sex. Then she'd have to start over again – shower, new hairdo, and new outfit. They got there just in time to step on the stage. Boy, Watty gave it to them with both barrels. Rayna was a little better from that time forward, but only because Deacon always set her watch and all the clocks around her 15 minutes fast. It wasn't until they broke up that she realized what he had done all those years.

His reminisces were cut short. "Tandy."

"How are you Deacon? You look good." Tandy said.

"I'm good, Tandy. A little grayer and my six-pack abs are more like a keg, but other than being a walking advertisement for AARP, I'm in good health and happy. I'm glad you decided to join us. Rayna would be so happy." Deacon said cordially.

"I still talk to my sister often, Deacon. She's never far."

"Rayna!" Deacon turned and exclaimed with a smile.

Just then a little, fiery, freckle-faced, red head came bounding into the kitchen. "Hi, pawpaw. Hi, Great Aunt Tandy. Momma and Aunt Daphne are just about ready. Jaymes is getting his shoes on."

"Here I am. What do you think pawpaw?" Jaymes yelled as he strutted into the room like some male model.

"Dashing! Now you two come here and give me some lovin'. Then go over there and mess up your Great Aunt Tandy." Deacon bent down and kissed the two on the top of their heads. Tandy couldn't help but think how natural and good children looked on Deacon. She conceded a long time ago that her sister saw what no one else did, Deacon was a good man.

Just then the door opened. "Buck. We couldn't have this night without you. Thanks for making the trip. Ray would be thrilled." Deacon pulled one of his oldest and dearest friends into a hug. Buck patted him on the back then pulled away and nodded his head acknowledging the compliment.

"Alright. We need to get the ladies moving or we'll never make the show," Deacon declared. "Maddie, Daphne, Jessie, no more warnins it's time to go, now!"

"Oh, hey Aunt Tandy, Uncle Buck." The girls made a beeline to hug their guests.

"Maddie, you look great and this house is amazing!" exclaimed Tandy.

"When the last owners put it on the market I couldn't resist. I wanted to be back here. This will always be home for me. No offense dad."

"None taken. It is a special place." Deacon smiled warmly at Jessie who just bowed her head slightly in recognition of the memories these walls held for Deacon.

"You ladies look amazin'. Now let's get a move on it before it's time for the 50th anniversary celebration." Deacon joked.

Maddie and Daphne rolled their eyes. "Noah and Scott are meeting us at the Opry so we can roll."

"Ok. The limo is out front. Tandy, Buck, there is room for all of us if y'all want to ride with us." Deacon offered.

"That would be nice. Thanks, Deacon." Tandy said appreciatively.

"Alright, everybody out." Deacon wrapped his arm around Jessie and kissed the side of her head. "You look stunning as usual, honey. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Thank you. And, yes."

"So Daphne," Tandy started as they climbed in the limo, "how is the work going? Do you miss performing?"

"You know Aunt Tandy, I love performing. I think it's in my blood. But I have to say that the business side is pretty exciting, too. I'm glad that I get to help keep Mom's dream alive. I perform every now and then, usually for a certain 4 year old and with one about to enter the world any day now, my performing days won't be done any time soon."

"Your momma would have loved that boy. He's the sweetest thing. His name might be Jaymes, but he looks just like his daddy with that blond hair and blue eyes. Speaking of Noah, I take it he made some time in his schedule to sing tonight? I can't believe how popular that man is! Number one record for 14 weeks running and downloads are still strong!" Tandy gushed.

Daphne beamed. "That man is a winner – in more ways than one. And, yes, he will be there tonight. He knows how important this night is for me. Plus, he wants to make sure this baby doesn't come while he's on the road."

"Grandma Jessie, may I sit next to you?" Rayna asked.

"You certainly may sweetie. Maddie, it is uncanny how much she looks like your mother." Jessie marveled.

"I know. She's a little wild like her, too. And the mouth on her sometimes! I have to ask myself if she's 6 or 30."

"That does describe your mother, but it's a whole lot you, too," Deacon interjected.

Bucky laughed as the little girl pouted. She was definitely like her namesake.

"Where we goin'? The Opry is the other direction." Rayna declared.

"We're going to Grandma Rayna's grave sweetie," Maddie said knowingly.

Rayna and Jaymes groaned in unison. "Do we have to?" Jaymes whined assuming the spokesperson role for him and his cousin. "We didn't even know Grandma Rayna."

"She would have loved you two. You should get to know her. She was an amazing woman." Deacon shared. Then he fell silent, recalling the times they talked about getting old together and sitting on their rocking chairs at the cabin watching the grandchildren catching fish during the day, and then sitting around roasting s'mores with them at night. God had other plans. Deacon turned away and looked out the window as his eyes brimed with tears. The others knew how this would affect him, but they didn't need to see him cry. He had learned years ago that he would never stop loving Rayna. He loved Jessie. She was good to him and good for him, but what he had with Rayna was truly special, they shared too much, were too much a part of each other."

He collected himself as they entered the cemetery. Tandy and Bucky went first. It was twenty years since Rayna had passed, but Tandy always felt her presence here. "Hey Rayna, today is a very special day. It's the 25th anniversary of Highway 65. You gambled it all and it worked. You always made it work. I miss you every day." Tandy wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped back.

Bucky took his turn. "Ray, I've been there for it all. Thank you for giving me the chance to ride along. There have been bumps along the way, but we always got through them. You were a force. I love you and the family you gave me."

"That was nice Buck. She would have been proud of you and all you did for Highway 65. Thank you." Deacon chocked out. Jessie rubbed his back then took a step back; this was something he and the girls had to do as a family.

The girls came forward and each hooked their arm around Deacon as they walked together toward the grave. Deacon laid a bouquet of white calla lilies on the headstone, kissed his hand and touched the cold marble and simply said, "Forever and always."

The girls then each laid a single calla lily on the headstone. Maddie spoke first, "You were the best mom a girl, an artist could have. I didn't always appreciate it, but I know now how much you loved me and gave me. I miss you mom." Maddie retreated and clutched Rayna as the tears streamed down her face.

For Daphne, this was harder. She lost her mom and essentially lost her dad. Teddy was still in her life, but he let her be raised by Deacon so she could stay with Maddie. He moved to California and worked with Tandy so she saw him infrequently. Deacon became her de facto dad and she truly loved him. Jessie wasn't her mother, but filled in and was truly a blessing for Deacon and all of them. "Mom I wish I could share this day with you. I wish you could hold my children. I wish I could hear you sing to me just one more time. Thank you for showing me what true love is and giving me the strength to go on without you. You're with me every day." Daphne broke down and clutched the moon ring on the chain around her neck. Maddie stepped forward and grabbed Daphne and stroked her hair. Tandy watched them and couldn't help but envy their closeness, the same closeness she had with Rayna.

Once they composed themselves, they walked back to the limo. Deacon excused himself, "I'll be there in a minute."

He took a seat on the bench next to Rayna's grave. "God, I miss you, Ray. These last 20 years without you have been hell. I wish you could see our daughters. They are strong women. Beautiful women. Talented artists. Incredible mothers. Just like their momma. Our grandchildren are impetuous and curious and free-spirited, so much like the two of us it's scary!"

"I'm happy. Jessie is good for me. She keeps me grounded. You made me strong enough to love again. Thank you."

Tandy approached and said quietly, "Deacon, we need to get going if we're going to get there on time. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." He wiped the tears from his eyes, blew his nose and walked slowly back to the limo. He sat close to Jessie and put his head down to collect himself. Jessie put her hand on his knee and they looked at each other.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good. Thank you for caring." He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh, pawpaw," Jaymes lightened the mood. "Get a room!"

Everyone broke down laughing. And, Deacon remembered how all too often people would yell that at him and Rayna.

 _They had just come clean with their band that they were dating so Deacon had taken to kissing Rayna anywhere and everywhere. They were in the sound booth and had just finished recording "Already Gone." He grabbed her and kissed her to celebrate the feat. He felt that this could be the one. The one that could get her regular radio play, make her a bona fide star. Rayna was tripping, too, overtaken by the excitement of having her dream within her reach. She responded by kissing him deeply, their tongues battling for control. Her hands skimmed his chest and biceps before landing on his ass. She felt uninhibited. She wanted him, badly. She ground her hips into his until she felt his bulge on her stomach. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her in while he rubbed against her. The world was 5000 miles away until they heard Vince yell, "Get a room you horny bastards!"_

Just then they pulled up to the Opry.

Juliette grabbed Deacon's arm as they came in the door and pulled him aside. "How ya doing, Deacon? I never would have thought back when we met that day here at the Opry that we'd end up here all these years later. I never thought I'd end up calling Rayna Jaymes my friend or Deacon Claybourne my boss and mentor. It's been an amazing ride and I can't thank you enough for having faith in me and believing I had some good in me and talent to share with the world."

"Juliette, I ain't gonna lie, you've been a handful from day one, but I love you and Ray saw a little of herself in you. You clawed your way up from the bottom. You deserve all the good things that have come your way in your career. You earned it. You've always been a friend to me and I love you." Deacon embraced Juliette and looked up and smiled at Avery.

"Hey, man," Avery began. "You and Rayna did me a square and I'll never be able to pay you back. After I produced Sadie, the work started rolling in. Then when I wanted to perform again, you were behind me. You have always had my back."

Deacon just nodded and placed his hand over his heart as he turned to catch up with Jessie.

"Hey, Jess. I'm sorry."

"Deacon, we've had this discussion. I know Rayna's place in your heart and I know she'll never be far."

"Listen to me, I love you and you'll always have a place in my heart, too. Rayna, taught me to love and be strong. She was the first person to believe in me and be proud of me. To say we had a tumultuous relationship is to put it mildly. We fought as fiercely as we loved."

Deacon hooked Jessie around the waste and turned her toward him and continued. "You taught me to love again. You pulled me out of a darkness I thought would envelop me for the rest of my days. You believed in me and stood by me. You've been there for my girls and you're an amazing grandma. You mean the world to me. I'm blessed to have had the love of two amazing women in my life."

Jessie looked lovingly at Deacon, caressed his face and kissed him deeply and Deacon responded in kind.

"Hey!" Daphne interrupted the tryst. "It's time to get this show on the road."

"Okay. Thanks. Where are the kids?"

"They're with Tandy and Teddy on the side of the stage. Come on. Join us."

Daphne watched as Deacon led Jessie through the halls to the stage. It still gave her a small pang to see Deacon with someone other than Rayna, but she'd come to love Jessie. She was kind to Deacon and never assumed to be a mother to the girls. She was always unselfishly there for the girls when they needed her. On her wedding day, Daphne thought she was going to lose it. She felt the absence of her mother profoundly. Jessie sensed her pain and shared how she thought Rayna would have felt to see Daphne get married. She gave her a beautiful locket with a picture of Rayna in it as her "something old". Daphne cherished this memory and wears the locket as a constant reminder of her mother and that special day.

"Teddy, nice to see you," Deacon greeted his old nemesis. Over the years they came to a mutual understanding and respect. They were each grateful for their respective roles in the girls' lives. When he was released from prison, Teddy had given Deacon primary custody of the girls so that they could stay together. As much as he wanted them with him and legally, he could have enforced his rights with Daphne, he knew the girls needed to stay together and that Nashville would always be their home. He saw them as often as he could. "It means a lot to the girls that you're here. Well, if you'll excuse me it's time to walk."

"You ready for this?" Deacon asked the group when he met up with them backstage.

Everybody answered in the affirmative.

"Let's do this pawpaw," Jaymes declared.

"Alright, Daphne you're up."

"Thanks, Dad." Daphne pecked Deacon on the check and headed out into the spotlight. The band accompanied her entrance with "This Time", one of Rayna's biggest hits.

"Ladies and gentleman, that was the first multi-platinum song on the Highway 65 label. It was written by my Mom and step-father, the great Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne. Rayna founded Highway 65 as a refuge for artists, a place for artists to grow and share their truth. Deacon continued that mission and grew Highway 65 into the top country label for the last two decades and we're not done yet."

"I'm Daphne Conrad and I'm the President of Highway 65. I succeeded a great friend of my mother's and our family, Bucky Dawes. Uncle Buck, can you come out here, please."

Bucky stepped into Daphne's embrace. "I diapered this kid. Before the girls started school, Rayna always had them on the road with us. When Rayna had a particularly tough day, battling her label or radio execs to get shelf space or airtime, she'd look at the girls and say, 'I ain't gonna let this industry drag you down'."

"I was by her side when she started Highway 65. She gambled everything. She mortgaged her house and put up just about everything she earned to that point and used it as collateral. Some people called her crazy, but Rayna had a dream. And, if you knew Rayna, you knew there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. And Highway 65 was born."

"Those first few years were touch and go. We lived off of the royalties of Rayna's catalog until we started to establish a new generation of country royalty with Juliette Barnes, Will Lexington, Scunnar, The Descendants and Rayna's own daughter, Maddie Jaymes, and her husband Scott Declan, and breakout artist, Noah Butler."

"Ok, enough talk. Here to sing one of Rayna's classics, _This Love Ain't Big Enough_ is Juliette Barnes."

"Thank you, Bucky. Rayna this one's for you. Thank you for giving me a home and a voice."

The opening chords played and visions of Rayna and Juliette flashed on the screen in the background. The crowd responded clapping vigorously and loudly.

As the song ended and the applause died down, Juliette launched into one of her earliest hits from her days at Edgehill, _Undermine_. Deacon grabbed a guitar and joined her on stage. Juliette smiled and acknowledged him, "Ladies and gentlemen, the CEO of Highway 65 and one of the greatest guitar players Nashville has ever seen, my boss and good friend, Deacon Claybourne."

Juliette finished up the song and walked over to hug Deacon one more time and exited the stage with him.

Daphne took the stage once more and introduced Will Lexington.

"Howdy. Some of you may be a little young to remember a time when being gay was a ticket to obscurity in country music. I was one of the first artists to come out. My label dropped me and many of the top stars in the industry shunned me. Rayna embraced me and encouraged me. She accepted me for who I am and Deacon stood by my side as well. In their honor and to the label that helped propel my career, I wrote this song that I'd like to share; it's called _In the Darkest Hour_."

When Will walked off the stage, Deacon embraced him. "That was beautiful, Will. Rayna would be proud of you. She always thought you were a diamond in the rough."

Jessie offered her praise as well. "Will, you and Jake and Claire are a wonderful family. Your love is an inspiration. So glad that the time when gays were ridiculed and shunned is behind us and you are free to love openly."

"Thanks guys. You've always been family to me. I couldn't have done it without y'all."

"This next artist is the first that my mother signed to Highway 65," Daphne announced from the stage. "A quick story. Mama knew Scarlett O'Connor from the time she as an itty bitty thing. But, my mother was introduced to the voice of Scarlett O'Connor and her husband Gunnar Scott, by the late, great Watty White, who happened to be my mother's musical mentor. She was immediately bowled over and was determined to have them join her label. Scarlett joined then left the label and when she came back she was paired with Gunnar, as The Exes. Then they were exes no more and started performing as Scunnar."

"My friends, please welcome, my cousin, the talented, Scarlett O'Connor."

"Thank you Daphne. Although this next song was not a Highway 65 song, it was a hit duet of Rayna's and Luke Wheeler's that happened to be written by my husband with a little help from me. So, if I could ask Gunnar to join me, we'd like to sing for y'all, _Ball and Chain_."

The crowd rose to its feet as the band broke into the opening chords and Gunnar came strolling onto the stage. Scarlett and Gunnar strutted and grooved inviting the audience to move with them. They smiled widely at each other enjoying the moment and the memories.

Slightly out of breath and beaming from ear to ear, Scarlett thanked the crowd. "Whoa. That was a blast! I'm going to slow it down just a bit now and if y'all would indulge me, I'd like to invite my posse out to join us on this next song. Kyle, Jackson and Bonnie Scott ladies and gentlemen."

"This song was written for my uncle, Deacon Claybourne. If you don't know him, let me tell you this guy is incredible. He lifted himself up out of some of the most horrendous circumstances to create some of the most prolific love songs of our time. He is a creative genius with an ear for a hit song and has always been an inspiration to me in music and in life."

This song was one of the biggest hits for Gunnar and me back in 2030. It's called, _The Man I Knew You Were_.

As the song came to an end, Deacon walked out and embraced Scarlett and hugged Gunnnar into him. He high fived the boys and kissed Bonnie on the head. "How about them. Seems talent is in no shortage in the family. Glad they're signed to Highway 65!"

Deacon continued, "I'm so happy to introduce the next Highway 65 star. She is a star on our label and a star in my life, my lovely wife, Jessie Caine. Jessie has had 4 multi-platinum hits and has written over a dozen more for artists like Maren Morris, Lauren Alaina and Kelsey Ballerini. Here with her top selling single, _I'll Never Give Up on You_ , Jessie Caine everybody."

The stage went dark and Jessie walked out and sat behind the piano. She started softly singing the song she wrote for Deacon all those years ago. It still made her heart ache to think about how hard it was for Deacon to let go and love again. It was hard on her. She didn't know if he could allow himself to love again. She didn't know if she could handle always being in the shadow of Rayna. She came to learn, however, that she had to create her own light and once she did, Deacon would find a place in his heart for her. She would always share his heart, but there would always be a place for her.

Deacon stood off stage with his arms around his grandbabies listening to Jessie. This song always got him. He knew how difficult it was for her, but he would always be grateful that she didn't give up on him and never challenged his love for Rayna. He loved them both and always would.

When her song ended and she came off stage she wiped the tears from Deacon's cheek that she knew would be there and put her hand on the side of his face and kissed his other cheek before resting her forehead against his. Rayna and Jaymes looked up at them and asked, "Is it almost time, pawpaw."

Deacon laughed and Jessie smiled. "Yeah. It's almost time."

Daphne was back on stage. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. We have a number of second generation artists at Highway 65. This next duo comes from some incredible pedigree. They are the offspring of Juliette Barnes and Avery Barkley. Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to introduce you to the newest Highway 65 group, The Decendents." Cadence and AJ took the spotlight and broke into their new release, _Hot One_.

"Thank you," Cadence acknowledged the crowd. Our Daddy produced that. We are so fortunate to have two incredibly talented parents. You heard from our momma a few minutes ago. Now, we'd like to invite our dad, Avery Barkley, to the stage." Avery waved to the crowd and stood beside AJ.

"How about you young ones join me in one of my classics, _Lovin Ain't Easy_.

"Thanks Avery, Cadence and AJ. When we say Highway 65 is a family, we mean literally and figurately! Speaking of family, just back from his sold out arena tour, my brother-in-law, Scott Declan."

Scott came trotting onto the stage looking the classic cowboy part perfectly with a big ass cowboy hat, a tight plaid shirt and tighter blue jeans and long, narrow black boots. "Thanks, Daph. I am thrilled to be part of this label and part of this family. In honor of both, let me play for you my newest hit single, _A Good Love_."

When he finished, Scott introduced the next act. "Now I'd like to invite my opening act out onto the stage. With the current number one single and incredible good looks and a record exec for a wife, I have a feeling he won't be an opener for long. Noah Butler, get out here."

Noah came running on stage and high fived Scott as he exited. Daphne watched from backstage with Jaymes and they danced around while Noah sang his hit, _I Love Being in Love_.

"How 'bout my brother from another mother?" Scott proclaimed. "Maddie, come join me out her."

"Go get 'em momma," Rayna encouraged her.

Maddie strode onto stage waving and acknowledging the standing ovation. After 7 multi-platform albums and 18 number one singles, Maddie was the new Queen of Country. It was only fitting that she should follow in her mama's footsteps.

She walked over to Scott and hugged him. Scott started to walk away. "Oh no you don't lover. You and I are doing a duet. How about we do, _I Need You_?

"You know I could never say 'no' to you babe." And with that, Scott eased gently into the ballad that earned them a Grammy, a CMA and a CMT for Song of the Year in the early days of Highway 65.

"That felt good. Thank you babe. I got this next one." Scott exited and Maddie shared a little story with the audience. "There was a time that I almost threw my family away. I was blessed that they didn't give up on me and embraced me when I returned home. My actions hurt my family, particularly, my dad. I wrote this song for them, but mostly for him. You may remember it, it was the title song from my first EP. It's called, _Love Forgives_.

"I was 15 when I had my Opry debut at my Mom's 10 year anniversary show. My sister, Daphne was 11. We sang together that night as we had through most of our childhood. She was my first duet partner and I'll always cherish her love and support through the years. Daphne, I know you're a big executive now, but would you do me the honor of singing the song from that night with me, tonight?"

"You know I would love to. Mom made that day so special for us. It was also the day that Mom and Deacon finally surrendered their hearts to each other. Ok, I don't want to get all choked up. Let's sing."

Deacon smiled big and watched the girls from off stage. He was so proud of them and knew that Ray would be, too.

"We want to hand the mic over to our father to close out the show. But before we do that, we want to say a few words. You all know that our mother started Highway 65 as a sanctuary for artists to find their voice and be true to their art. She cared about each artist as an artist, but more so as a person. When mom died, Highway 65 was just less than five years old and was on shaky ground. Mom and Dad's concept album, Our Truth, turned the label around. It was mom's parting gift to us and her commitment and love of music."

Daphne, continued. "Dad kept our mama's dream alive. Deacon Claybourne is a humble man and a man who love's deeply. He fought for this label and built it up to a powerhouse in the industry today to honor our mother and her dream. We love him for so many things, but more than anything we love him for loving her and loving us and keeping the music alive."

Maddie then turned to invite Deacon to the stage, but he was already halfway out there, tears in his eyes, arms extended to embrace his girls.

"I love you girls. You're the greatest gift your mother gave me," he whispered as he pulled them close.

After a moment, once everyone had composed themselves, the girls turned to leave, giving Deacon the spotlight. "Don't go. I want you to join me for this last song," Deacon urged.

The girls looked at each other. This was not rehearsed, so it took them a little by surprise.

Deacon looked pleadingly at the girls. "I'd like to sing a song now that I haven't sung in over 20 years. It is a song that is special to us. It's a song I wrote for Rayna the first time I saw her and one that we sang often as a family. We sang this to Rayna as she passed from this earth. With the girls blessing, I'd like for them to join me in singing it today. I am so grateful for the life I have been given and the love I am surrounded by (Deacon looked at Jessie and gave her a smile and a nod reassuring her that she counted as one of his blessings). Music is what brought all of us together and we poured that love into Highway 65. Ladies and gentleman my blessing and my wish for all of you, _A Life That's Good_.

Deacon swallowed hard then he began to strum his guitar. As the beautiful chords filled the auditorium, a holographic image of Rayna appeared at his side, still young and beautiful, smiling at him, her eyes bright, her head tilted slightly, a look she reserved only for him. It was a look he remembered well. It was a look they shared so often that connected them at their core.

Rayna's sweet soprano voice joined Deacon's guitar like it was yesterday and they were at the Bluebird. Just the two of them.

 _Sittin' here tonight  
By the fire light  
It reminds me I already have  
more than I should._

The girls gathered on either side of Deacon and wiped the tears running down their cheeks and Deacon and the girls joined Rayna on the next verse.

 _I don't need fame  
No one to know my name  
At the end of the day, Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good._

Before they broke into the chorus, Deacon invited the rest of the Claybourne clan to join them on stage. Jessie stood by Deacon's side and gently stroked his back understanding the emotions and memories this stirred. Scott brought Rayna out with him. Maddie hoisted Rayna up and sat her on her hip. Scott wrapped his arm around Maddie and gave her a squeeze. She smiled at him and whispered to Rayna, "Say hello to grandma Rayna." Noah and Jaymes took their place on either side of Daphne each grabbing a hand and squeezing it.

Pictures of Rayna and Deacon, Jessie, the girls and grandchildren through the years appeared on the screens behind them along with the lyrics while they sang.

 _Two arms around me  
Heaven to ground me  
And a family that always calls me home_

 _Four wheels to get there  
Enough love to share  
And a sweet, sweet, sweet song_

 _At the end of the day  
Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Highway 65 family." Deacon motioned for everybody in the wings to take the stage. The screens switched to images of the starts of the lable. There was Juliette winning her CMA for Artist of the Year. Maddie and Scott flashed on the screen walking the red carpet at the American Music Awards. Scunnar, Avery, Will and The Decendents were featured in concert footage. Joining the were the many, many artists on stage were the producers, managers, executives, even the office staff, that made up the Highway 65 family, including Zach Wells, the man who gave Deacon this moment.

Out of the blue, Zach called Deacon a week ago. He had heard that it was the 25th anniversary of Highway 65 and he wanted to contribute something. He had some footage from an impromptu show that Deacon and Rayna did at the Bluebird that their videographer, Gene, shot about a week before Rayna's death. He kept it in his collection. As he explained, even though he was no longer associated with Highway 65, he always fanboyed Rayna and thought that was the time to share the footage with Deacon and the world. His latest company produced holograms and he asked Deacon if he could gift it to him for the show.

When Deacon saw it that first time he broke down. It was his Ray. It was like she was performing with him again. He thanked Zach and told him he would have to think about it. The memory was too strong. It wrapped around his heart and strangled it. He needed to be able to sing this song again and he didn't know if he was ready.

When he returned home from his meeting, Jessie looked at him and immediately knew that something was wrong. When he told her what he was feeling, she wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked his head. She wasn't offended that he still had these strong feelings for Rayna. She knew from the start that he would always reserve a special place in his heart for her. She urged him to do this.

 _Sometimes I'm hard on me  
When dreams don't come easy  
I wanna look back and say  
I did all that I could_

 _Yeah at the end of the day  
Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good_

 _Two arms around me  
Heaven to ground me  
And a family that always calls me home_

 _Four wheels to get there  
Enough love to share  
And a sweet, sweet, sweet song_

 _At the end of the day  
Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good_

The audience rose to its feet and broke into thunderous applause. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

When things quieted down, Deacon placed his hand over his heart, looked at the image of Rayna smiling back at him, Jessie, the girls, his grandchildren, his son-in-laws and his Highway 65 family, extended his arms to the audience and simply said, "Thank you for a life that's good."


End file.
